Une lueur bleu synonyme d'espoir?
by Agagatte
Summary: (EN COUR DE RÉÉCRITURE) C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille( dans la vingtaine) qui un jours décide de partir dans une autre ville pour faire les travaux de rénovation d'une maison, la maison des Hale. Elle ne sait pas encore dans quoi elle est tomber quand elle rencontre Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf appartiens à Jeff Davis

Mais attention tout les autres personnages vienne du fin fond de ma cervelle.

Un grand bonjour à tous ceux qui dévore la série Teen Wolf  
Cette fiction est la première que je publie mais j'avais déjà crée une fanfiction Supernatural il y a un moment.  
L'histoire ce déroule après la saison 2 et il est possible qu'il y ai la présence de spoil sur ces saisons.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

* * *

Je feuilleter un magazine quand j'ai découvert dans un article, une maison délabré et jugé comme insalubre. L'article parlé d'une maison isolé dans laquelle un homme vivait jusqu'à maintenant avant de devoir partir pour cause d'insalubrité. Au moment exact où j'avais terminé l'article, ma décision était prise. Le soir même mes sacs étaient prêts, j'y avais mis de quoi me changer ainsi que multiple outils et certain livres que j'attachai particulièrement. Je compter redonner vie à cette maison qui avait vu ses habitants bruler au travers d'un incendie. Le lendemain je me suis levée à l'aube pour me préparer et chargé les sacs dans ma voiture, j'ai ensuite roulé jusqu'à la ville ou se trouvé cette maison. Avant toute chose je devais récupérer les plans de la maison dans les archives de la ville. Par chance je n'eus pas de mal a trouvé l'hôtel de ville. Je me suis garé et je suis descendu de voiture, devant moi se tenait le bâtiment avec au-dessus des porte gravé dans la pierre le nom BeaconHills. Une fois à l'intérieur je me suis retrouvé dans un grand hall avec sur ma droite un comptoir en bois, le tout était accordé dans un style sombre et froid. J'ai entrepris de m'approcher du comptoir derrière lequel se trouver une secrétaire.

Moi : Bonjour, j'aimerais me procurer les plans d'une maison.

Secrétaire : Vous avez un permis ?

Moi : Comment ça ?

Secrétaire : Eh bien un permis de construire à faire accorder

Moi : Vous n'avez pas compris, je veux juste les plans de cette maison.

Je lui ai montré la photo que j'avais découpée dans l'article pour accompagner mes paroles.

Secrétaire : Très bien.

Elle sortit un dossier d'une dizaine de page et le posa devant moi.

Secrétaire : Vous devez remplir ce dossier pour pouvoir sortir les plans de l'hôtel de ville.

Moi : Vous savez une photocopie me suffit.

Secrétaire : Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

De là ou j'étais je voyais parfaitement bien son livre de mots croisés.

Secrétaire : Donc au lieu de me déranger inutilement allé directement aux archives mais sans dossier je ne suis pas sûr que Bruce accepte de vous donner vos plans.

Je m'éloigner donc du comptoir et suivait les indications sur les murs. Apres une dizaine de minute j'ai fini par trouver. La porte qui mener aux archives se trouvait au fond d'un couloir, une plaque bleue indiquer le nom de la section. J'ai tourné la poigner et me suis engagé dans un escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en bas j'étais de nouveaux dans un couloir mais celui-ci était digne d'un film d'horreur, il était mal éclairé et la peinture s'écailler. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin une lumière vers laquelle je me suis lentement diriger. Je suis arrivé dans une grande salle avec des étagères remplis de carton à perte de vu. En face de moi se présenter un vieux bureau, je m'en suis rapprocher et j'ai remarqué une petite sonnette dépose dessus. J'ai appuyé dessus une fois puis deux avant de voir un homme plutôt imposant s'approcher.

Moi : Excuser moi, à l'accueil on m'a dit de m'adresser ici. Je cherche un certain Bruce.

Bruce : Vous avez un dossier ?

Moi : Eh bien non justement, je ne veux pas les originaux une copie me suffirait.

Bruce : Alors c'est impossible.

Moi : Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire mauvais usage. C'est pour restaurer une vieille maison.

Bruce : Quelle maison ?

Moi : C'est une maison qui a était jugée insalubre.

J'ai de nouveaux sortie la photo et lui ai montré.

Bruce : C'est la maison Hale.

Moi : Vous les connaissez ?

Bruce : Connaissiez, oui et je peux même dire que le propriétaire actuel s'appelle Derek. J'ai connu son oncle.

Moi : Comme je l'ai dit j'aimerais rénover cette maison pour qu'elle soit de nouveau habitable.

Bruce : Pourquoi vouloir faire ça ? Vous les avez connus ?

Moi : J'ai mes raisons…

Mon sourire habituel venez de disparaître pour laisser place à une mine sombre et dépité.

Bruce : Je veux bien faire une exception.

Moi : C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup.

Il allât chercher les plan et me fit une copie de chacun qu'il me mit dans un sac avant de me les donné.

Moi : Merci.

Bruce : Une fois les travaux terminer apporte moi une photo.

Moi : Très bien, encore merci et au revoir.

Il me fit signe de la main puis je suis sorti. J'ai repris mon chemin en sens inverse. En passent devant l'accueil je pris un malin plaisir à mettre en évidence les plan que je tenais. La secrétaire me fixa d'abord étonné puis légèrement énervé. Heureuse je suis sortie de l'hôtel de ville pour rejoindre ma voiture et y déposé le sac. J'ai pris le volant en direction de la maison des Hale enfin je l'espérer car je n'avais pas de plan et une impression de tourne en rond traversa mon esprit. J'étais en train de parcourir Beacon Hills en tous sens au moment où je passais devant une petite maison avec sur une pancarte l'indication «à louer ou vendre ». J'ai garé ma voiture devant la maison avant d'en sortir et de me rapprocher de la pancarte. J'ai ensuite composais le numéro indiquer mais je n'eus aucune réponse, au bout du troisième appelle sans succès je suis allée frapper à la porte.

Viel homme : Il n'y a personne. Ils sont partie il y a un moment maintenant.

Je me suis retourné pour découvrir un vieil homme.

Moi : Excusé moi, je voulais contacter les propriétaires à propos de la location. Vous savez comment les contacter ?

Viel homme : Ils ont quitté la Californie à cause de toute les attaques d'animaux et comme vous le voyez, nous somme a cote de la foret.

Moi : Vous ne savez pas qui est en charge de la location ?

Viel homme : Si mais je tien a vous dire que si ils sont parti il y a de bonnes raison.

Moi : Si vous essayez de me faire peur ça ne sert à rien car j'ai de bonnes raison d'être ici. Alors vous compter m'aidez ?

Viel homme : Très bien elle est à vous.

Moi : De…. Quoi ?

Viel homme : Je vous fais crédit jusqu'à la fin de mois. Vous pouvez emménagez immédiatement et la clef est sous la boite aux lettres.

Moi : Merci, merci beaucoup.

L'homme venait de rentrer chez lui. J'ai pris la clef qui était collé avec du scotch puis j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis entre. Je pouvais constater que la maison était encore complètement meublée, il rester même des affaires sur les étagères. C'était principalement des livres et des photos ainsi que d'autre bricole. J'ai continué mon exploration de la maison, après avoir passé l'entrée je retrouver entre deux contours de porte. L'un d'eux mener dans un salon et l'autre, à ma droite mener à un ancien bureau qui avait dû servir de débarra. Face à moi se profiler un escalier avec de chaque côté une porte. Je pouvais apercevoir un porte vitre derrière l'escalier qui mener au jardin. Je suis monté à l'étage et j'ouvris la première porte à ma porte, elle conduisait a une chambre qui était jointe à la salle de bain. J'ai terminé mon exploration et je suis allée récupérer mes sacs avec mes vêtements de rechange pour ne laisser dans ma voiture que les outils et un sac plus petit. Une fois le tout déposé dans l'entré je suis allé voir le vieil homme qui était également mon voisin. J'ai frappé à sa porte et comme si il m'attendait il m'ouvrit aussitôt.

Moi : Pardon mais j'ai besoin de quelques renseignement comme de quel montant est le loyer et où se trouve la clef de la salle du couloir à gauche de l'escalier ?

Viel homme : Pour la première question se serra faire mes gouttières et m'aider à faire mes course une fois par mois et pour ce qui est de la deuxième, je ne sais pas précisément mais elle n'est pas sorti de la maison.

Moi : Attendez, ce n'est pas un vrai loyer ça.

Viel homme : Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent mais de bras et de jambes, autre chose ?

Moi : Eh bien merci beaucoup et sans vouloir vous déranger plus longtemps j'aimerais savoir comment me rendre a l'ancienne maison Hale ?

Vieil homme : Vous connaissez les Hale ?

D'un seul coup son visage se métamorphosa en une expression sombre comme si ils s'agissaient de criminel.

Moi : Non, je connais leurs noms depuis peut être deux heure. Je suis venu ici pour la maison.

Son visage c'est adoucie puis me fit signe d'entre. Il est allé chercher une carte avec laquelle il m'a montré le chemin. Il m'expliqua qu'après un certain moment à longer la lisière de la forêt il y avait un chemin qu'il fallait que je prenne et j'y serais. Je l'ai remercié avant de retourner prendre ma voiture et de rouler en direction de la maison. J'ai suivi les indications jusqu'à être arrivé au petit chemin que j'ai remonté pour arrive dans une clairière ou se trouver la maison. A première vu la façade avait survécu à l'incendie, ce qui n'était pas le cas des murs des murs du premier et deuxième étage. Ma priorité aller de refaire ses murs pour qu'il puisse supporter la charpente du toit. Je suis descendue de voiture pour aller ouvrir mon coffre et en sortir une échelle dépliable. Je l'ai appuyé contre un des murs qui semblait en état puis je suis monté avec mon mètre à la main. J'ai pris diverse mesure que je reportais dans un calepin. Apres peut être une heure et demie j'avais toute les notes qui me serais utile, le bois pour la charpente… J'avais pris soin de ne pas entrer car sans le propriétaire sa aurait était une violation de domicile et personnellement je ne tenais pas à avoir des ennuis avec la loi. Je commencé à remballer quand j'ai entendu un bruit venant de derrière les arbres. Le silence était tel que je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre. Apres quelque minute à attendre sans bouger dans le silence je fus surprise en entendant mon téléphone émettre un petit son répétitif. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche pour désactiver l'alarme, je pouvais constater qu'il était six heure du soir, j'ai ensuite rangé mon téléphone avant de chercher dans mon coffre le plus petit sac. J'ai ouvert le sac pour en sortir une boite qui contenait trois injections. Je me suis assise sur le bord du coffre et j'ai pris une seringue, j'allais la planter dans ma cuisse au moment où de nouveaux j'entendis un bruit. J'ai repose la seringue pour diriger mon regard vers l'endroit d'où venais les bruit. Pendant un instant je cru voir deux petite lueur bleu, j'ai fait mon injection avant de tout ranger et d'aller voir la provenance provenance de ces lumière.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et hésité pas à laissé vos avis et vos conseille pour la suite.

Je posterais une fois par mois, en général le 22 de chaque mois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Moi : Y a quelqu'un !? Hé ho !

Je n'eus aucune réponse autre que l'écho de ma voix. Sur ce, je fis demi-tour, retournant à ma voiture. J'ai ensuite regagné ma nouvelle maison. Dès que je fus arrivée, je déchargeai ma voiture pour tout mettre à l'intérieur, déposant le reste des sacs à côté de ceux que j'avais laissé précédemment. Avant de pouvoir m'installer, il fallait que je trie toutes les affaires qui étaient déjà là, entre celles que je pouvais garder et le reste. J'attaquais avec le salon, prenant d'abord toutes les photos pour les mettre dans un carton que j'avais préalablement préparé, y rangeant également des livres de médecine et de guerre, certains étant encore emballés dans leur fois l'étagère vidée, je me suis rendu compte que l'un des tiroirs avait un double fond. Je suis donc allée chercher un couteau pour faire levier et soulever la plaque. Dessous, il y avait un petit livre ou plutôt un cahier ainsi qu'une clef. Je posai le tout sur le dessus du meuble avant de continuer le rangement. J'ai fini le rez-de-chaussée vers vingt-deux heures trente. Finalement, les seuls livres que je gardais étaient sur la faune et la flore de Californie ainsi que le mobilier, bien sûr. J'étais néanmoins intriguée car la moitié des livres et de la décoration était neuve, et, en y pensant, il y avait aussi le cahier et la clef qui étaient cachés. Je m'approchais des deux objets pour prendre le cahier avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. En le feuilletant, je constatais qu'il était présenté comme un journal qui rassemblait diverses légendes et mythes sur des créatures imaginaires.

J'avais déjà fait quelque chose de similaire il y a quelques années, en faisant des recherches Internet mais celui que je lisais était différent. Les choses étaient racontées à la première personne comme si l'auteur avait vécu ces expériences irréalistes. J'avais comme l'intuition que cette lecture allait me plaire. J'aurais voulu le lire tout de suite mais mes yeux commençaient à me piquer et je devais d'abord débarrasser la chambre pour pouvoir y dormir. Je suis donc montée à l'étage, par chance il ne restait qu'une ou deux chemises dans la chambre ainsi qu'une photo de mariage. J'ai tout descendu pour le ranger dans le carton. Avant d'aller me coucher, je vérifiais que la porte d'entrée et de derrière étaient bien fermées. J'ai pris mon sac avec mes vêtements et autres pour les monter, puis j'enfilai un shorty avec un débardeur avant d'éteindre et de me coucher.

Le lendemain, j'allais enfin attaquer les travaux. Je m'étais levée aux aurores pour me préparer, et une fois prête, je pris mon petit déjeuner avant de partir acheter le matériel nécessaire aux réparations. Je suis partie le plus tôt possible avec l'espoir de croiser le propriétaire. Quand je suis arrivée, une brume épaisse entourait la maison. Je suis descendue de voiture pour décharger le matériel, tout en étant prudente. Je ne pouvais pas voir très loin devant moi et le sol avait disparu sous cette couche sombre, à un tel point que je ne pouvais rien voir en dessous de ma taille. J'ai fait quelques pas vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la maison. Je me suis arrêtée net au moment où j'entendais des grognements proches de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander d'où ils provenaient quand un animal, sûrement un chien, me bondit dessus pour me faire tomber. J'essayais de me relever mais il avait agrippé ma jambe et essayait de me traîner je-ne-sais-où.

Moi : Lâche-moi ! Au s'cours !

Après plusieurs coups de pieds il avait fini par me lâcher, j'en profitai pour me redresser et courir jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ai ouvert une portière et me suis précipitais à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi. A peine avais-je fermé qu'il avait sauté contre la paroi pour tenter de m'atteindre. J'étais prostrée sur mon siège en attendant qu'il parte, lorsque les aboiements se turent. J'ai levé la tête pour voir dehors, j'apercevais des lumières, provenant certainement de lampes, s'approcher. Je suis sortie de voiture et presque aussitôt les grognements reprirent. J'étais collée à ma voiture, les lumières se rapprochant.

Le brouillard devint moins épais et je pouvais maintenant apercevoir deux silhouettes. J'entendis un sifflement avant que le chien ne parte en courant vers les deux personnes. Je pouvais désormais les voir, il s'agissait de deux agents de police dont l'un étant le shérif. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de moi, le chien les suivant gentiment.

Shérif : Excusez-nous pour le dérangement, mademoiselle, il y a eu erreur sur la personne. Nous suivions un homme, vous l'avez peut-être croisé ?

Moi : Avec ce brouillard, même si il était passé devant moi, je ne l'aurais pas vu. Et il faudrait peut-être faire attention quand vous lâchez un chien qui attaque tout ce qui bouge, dans la nature.

Shérif : A vrai dire, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

Moi : Je n'habite pas très loin et je suis arrivée hier. Je n'ai pas encore mis à jour mes papiers.

Shérif : Bien et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Moi : Je cherche quelqu'un.

Il soupira avant de regarder son collègue et de revenir à moi.

Shérif : Vous ne trouverez personne de fréquentable près de cette maison. Rentrez chez vous.

Je suis remontée dans ma voiture mais côté conducteur, cette fois. Le brouillard avait presque entièrement disparu, j'ai démarrée et me suis éloignée de la maison. Je suis rentrée chez moi pour attendre qu'ils partent. Je me suis installée sur le canapé avec le téléphone à côté de moi pour passer quelques coups de fil. J'ai notamment appelé pour me faire expédier les affaires laissées derrière moi lors de mon départ.

Femme : Très bien, alors on t'envoie tout ça. Et est-ce que tu veux que Taiko vienne ?

Moi : Oui, je compte rester le plus longtemps possible ici.

Femme : D'accord, tu devrais tout recevoir dans les prochains jours et surtout n'oublie pas que si tu as des problèmes, tu peux revenir. J'ai conscience de ton choix mais sache qu'on est tous là.

Moi : Merci, je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir.

J'ai raccroché puis décidé qu'il était temps de retenter ma chance. J'ai fermai à double-tour avant de prendre ma voiture et de retourner à la maison Hale. J'avançais doucement dans l'allée quand je vis une voiture noire derrière la maison. Je me suis garée et me suis vite dirigée vers la voiture. Il n'y avait personne dedans. J'ai entendu l'alarme de mon téléphone, je suis allée rejoindre mon coffre. J'ai regardé mon téléphone pour voir neuf heures s'afficher pour ensuite faire mon injection. J'ai donc attendu un moment mais personne ne venait, suite à quoi j'ai commencé à préparer les affaires que j'avais laissé plus tôt, pour les réparations. J'ai commencée à hisser les planches et les fixer pour refaire les murs. Après quelques heures, le mur était fait, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Il commençait à se faire tard et le soleil disparaissait petit à petit.

Je suis descendue de mon échelle pour ranger mon matériel, une fois fini, il faisait nuit noire et toujours personne à l'horizon. Je me suis assise pas terre contre la voiture qui appartenait au propriétaire, enfin je l'espérais. Je suis restée là et plus le temps avançait plus j'étais fatiguée, malgré moi, je finis par m'endormir. C'est le grondement du tonnerre qui me réveilla. J'étais allongée sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Je me suis redressée, hébétée, je n'avais pas compris tout de suite ce que je faisais là. Peu après, je compris que c'était sûrement ce Derek qui m'avait déplacée. Je suis retourné à l'endroit où l'autre voiture était précédemment, malgré la pluie qui tombait sur mon visage.

Bien sûr, la voiture n'était plus là et en prime, j'étais trempée. J'étais en rage sur la route pour rentrer quand l'alarme de mon téléphone se déclencha. Je devais me dépêchée de rentrer car m'arrêter en pleine nuit au milieu de la route n'était pas une bonne idée. Quand je fus enfin arrivée, ma tête me tournait. J'étais obligée de m'appuyer sur ma voiture pour atteindre le coffre. J'ai enfin réussi à faire mon injection après ce qui m'avait paru une éternité. Il n'en restait plus dans la mallette, il allait donc falloir que j'en prépare de nouveau. J'ai pris la mallette et fermé la voiture, ma colère ayant légèrement baissé. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte et sans réfléchir, je tournais la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

C'est après avoir fait un pas dans la maison que je me suis rappelée avoir fermé la porte à clef plus tôt. Une vague de crainte m'envahi légèrement. Je déposais délicatement la mallette contre le mur avant d'avancer doucement en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me défendre au cas où. J'ai pris le balai qui était à quelques pas de moi. J'étais en train vérifiée les salles du rez-de-chaussée quand j'entendis un bruit à l'étage. Je montais donc les marches avec mon semblant d'arme en main, une boule dans la gorge. Le bruit venait de ma chambre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ai flanquai un coup de pied dans la porte, comme les policiers dans les séries. Un homme était en train de sortir par ma fenêtre. Quand il a tourné la tête, j'ai pu apercevoir ses yeux qui étaient d'un magnifique bleu avant qu'il ne saute du toit. Je me suis précipitée à la fenêtre et quand j'y fus, je pouvais le voir traverser le jardin vers la forêt en courant. Ma colère avait disparue en même temps que l'orage. J'ai fermé la fenêtre ainsi que toutes les issues de la maison avant d'aller prendre une douche et de me coucher, des questions plein la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, il était presque dix heures et je n'avais toujours pas quitté mon lit. Je me repassais la scène de la veille, sans trouver de réponses à mes questions. J'ai enfin décidé de me lever quand au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'ai pris le balai avant de descendre l'escalier et de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai mon souffle, puis, après avoir pris soin de dissimuler le balai, j'ouvris la porte. J'ai pu constater avec soulagement, que mon visiteur était un policier. C'était un jeune homme brun, de taille moyenne qui paraissait maigrichon dans son uniforme. Ou c'était son uniforme qui était trop grand ?

Jeune Agent : Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis ici car dans la soirée, nous avons reçu un appel pour signaler une tentative de cambriolage.

Moi : Et c'est maintenant que vous venez ?

Suite à ces mots, il eut un air légèrement gêné. Il était sûrement nouveau, on pouvait le déduire à cause de son air mal assuré.

Moi : Il y a bien quelqu'un qui est entré mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne m'a rien volé. Je l'ai vu quand je suis arrivée à l'étage.

Jeune Agent : Je peux peut-être vous aider, il avait quelque chose de particulier, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me donner une description ou venir déposer une plainte au poste.

Moi : La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'il avait des yeux d'un bleu intense comme s'ils brillaient, sûrement à cause du reflet de la lune… Et il a aussi sauté de ma fenêtre pour se sauver.

Derrière lui, je pouvais voir un camion arriver et se garer devant la maison.

Moi : Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, il faudrait que vous alliez voir le conducteur le temps que j'aille me préparer.

Je n'allais tout de même pas sortir en pyjama, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un pyjama.

Jeune Agent : Oui, mais euh-

Moi : Merci beaucoup.

Je me suis dépêchée de fermer la porte avant de courir me changer. Alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, je pouvais le voir discuter avec le conducteur. Celui-ci avait l'air de prendre un malin-plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique ce cher agent. J'ai vite terminée de me préparer avant de descendre, sortir et d'aller à leur rencontre. Le conducteur était assez imposant et il réunissait bien les clichés physiques sur les routiers. Il leva les yeux vers moi en me voyant arriver.

Conducteur : Alors princesse, c'est qui celui-là ? C'est pas ton… enfin tu comprends.

Moi : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça et non, il est venu faire son travail.

Conducteur : Alors monsieur l'agent, vous allez bien nous aider, n'est-ce-pas ?

Jeune agent : Euh… oui, oui.

Le conducteur eut un éclat de rire avant de lui serrer fortement la main.

Conducteur : Très bien petit, alors quel est ton nom ? Moi c'est Lewis, Lewis Smith.

Jeune agent : Euh… Samuel Travis.

Lewis : Allez viens par là.

Il le prit par les épaules et l'emmenas décharger le camion avec lui. J'avais comme l'impression que Lewis oubliait légèrement que Travis était agent fédéral. Je les ai suivis et aidés à décharger tous les cartons. Une fois tous les cartons descendus Lewis m'encouragea à le rejoindre devant le camion.

Lewis : Tu sais princesse, je ne suis pas venu tout seul.

Il ouvrit la portière passagère pour laisser apparaître mon Taiko. C'était un Husky Sibérien noir et blanc de cinq mois. J'ai déposé le carton que j'avais dans les bras pour laisser le jeune chien y sauter.

Lewis : Il a été infernal pendant tout le trajet.

Moi : Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

Lewis : Je sais que tu l'as trouvé mais tu es sûre que t'engager dans ton état avec un chien… Il sera mort de tristesse si tu n'es plus là.

Moi : Je sais bien tout ça, mais je ne peux et ne veux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, c'est sûrement égoïste mais c'est comme ça. On peut changer de sujet ?

Lewis : Sarah te passe le bonjour et t'a rajouté un carton avec de quoi préparer tes injections, tu devrais en avoir assez pour deux mois et plus, elle a dit de l'appeler quand il ne t'en restera plus beaucoup.

Moi : Bien.

J'ai déposé Taiko pour faire l'échange avec le carton avant de me diriger vers la maison. J'ai rejoint Travis qui ne nous avait pas attendus pour emmener les cartons sur le pas de ma porte. J'étais en train de rentrer les cartons quand il m'adressa la parole.

S. Travis : Excusez-moi mais pourquoi êtes-vous venue vivre ici ?

Moi : Je suis ici pour réparer une vielle maison.

S. Travis : Et vous ferez quoi après ça ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas encore, j'espère pouvoir rester encore longtemps. Vous pouvez me tutoyer maintenant, vous nous avez beaucoup aidés.

S. Travis : Très bien, mademoiselle.

J'eus un sourire avant de sortir pour rentrer les derniers cartons, Lewis sur mes talons.

Lewis : Bon princesse, je vais y aller.

Moi : D'accord et encore merci pour tout.

Il m'embrassa le front avant de sortir et de repartir dans son camion. Je suis retourné dans le salon ou j'avais laissé Travis, enfin Samuel.

Moi : Je vou, t'aurais bien offert un verre de n'importe quoi mais je n'ai rien à mettre dedans alors ce sera pour une autre fois.

Samuel. T : D'accord mais j'espère que ce sera dans d'autre circonstance.

Moi : Effectivement, moi aussi.

Je l'ai reconduit jusqu'à la porte avant de lui dire au revoir et c'est au moment où je commençais à avoir faim que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était midi et demi. Je me suis dépêchée de fermer les portes avant de rejoindre ma voiture, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à monter on voiture je pris conscience qu'on me suivait. C'était Taiko, qui me regardait à travers la vitre avec des yeux de cocker. J'ouvris la portière passager et lui fis signe de monter. Je fis la route jusqu'à la maison avec une petite escale dans une supérette, histoire de manger un peu. Je suis rentrée dans l'allée avec précaution, comme je le faisais toujours désormais, avant de me garer devant la maison. Je suis sortie après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour que mon chien puisse respirer. J'ai repris les travaux là où je les avais laissés la veille après avoir vérifié la solidité de ma partie de mur. J'ai hissée, avec l'aide de poids et d'une poulie, une poutre qui allait m'aider à fixer le mur dans l'angle de la maison. Une fois ma poutre en haut, il fallait que je la fixe correctement, autrement elle risquait soit de basculer et entraîner le mur, soit de traverser le plancher. Après une heure ou deux, en jouant des coudes et des mains, la poutre était enfin stable. J'étais en train de fixer de nouvelle planche pour finaliser le mur gauche quand une autre voiture s'engagea dans l'allée. C'était la voiture du shérif avec lui à son bord. Il se gara près de ma voiture avant de sortir.

Shérif : Il me semblait vous avoir dit de ne pas traîner dans le coin, non ?

Moi : J'avais plus vu ça comme un conseil.

Shérif : Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Moi : Loin de moi l'idée d'être insolente mais d'après la constitution des Etats-Unis, j'ai entièrement le droit d'être ici maintenant, sauf si le propriétaire est de votre avis.

Il me regarda sans pouvoir rien dire, j'étais toujours perchée en haut du mur quand il reprit la parole.

Shérif : Si je vous retrouve ici sans l'autorisation du propriétaire vous devrez partir, compris ?

Moi : Compris mais j'aurais l'autorisation.

Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que pour le moment, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le propriétaire. Il reparti, après quoi je continuais tranquillement mes travaux tout en réfléchissant à comment j'allais faire le lendemain pour venir sans être vue. Je n'allais plus pouvoir laisser ma voiture devant la maison et c'était de même pour mon matériel. Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion, l'alarme de mon téléphone sonna pour m'indiquer quinze heures. Je descendis rapidement pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'ouvris le coffre pour prendre ma mallette, dans laquelle j'avais remis des injections plus tôt. J'ai planté l'aiguille dans ma cuisse avant de ranger la seringue vide, puis j'ai fermé le coffre quand Taiko a commencé à aboyer. Je suis allée lui ouvrir la portière, car c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dû apprécier de rester enfermé tout ce temps. Mais rien, il restait là à aboyer.

Moi : Vas-y sorts si tu veux, mais reste pas là à aboyer pour rien.

J'ai laissé la porte ouverte et me suis éloigné pour mettre en ordre mon matériel avant de le ranger dans la voiture. Après quelques minutes, Taiko ne se calmait toujours pas et je me demandais s'il n'aboyait pas après quelque chose. J'ai suivi son regard en direction de la maison, je crus voir l'ombre de quelqu'un disparaître, après quoi Taiko s'arrêta. J'ai refermé la portière avant d'aller vers la maison. J'étais sur le pas de la porte quand le pas suivant, je tombais nez à nez avec un homme, apparu comme par magie.

Moi : Excusez-moi, je cherche un certain Derek Hale. Vous le connaissez ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il avait une sorte de sourire moqueur au visage suite à ma question. Il avait l'air plutôt costaud et avait les cheveux bruns ainsi que des yeux verts, pourtant son visage me disait quelque chose.

Homme : Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

Moi : C'est à propos de cette maison, j'aimerais la réparer pour qu'elle soit de nouveau habitable, mais il me faut l'autorisation de propriétaire.

Homme : Il me semble que vous n'avez pas vraiment attendu d'avoir son autorisation.

C'était en partie vrai et je n'allais pas le contredire là-dessus. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de lui ou non, mais je ne supportais pas qu'il ait le dernier mot.

Homme : Et pourquoi voulez-vous réparer cette maison ?

Moi : Ca me regarde. Si vous ne savez pas où est Derek Hale, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune aide.

Homme : Eh bien, vous l'avez devant vous.

Alors que j'étais en train de partir, je me suis retournée à ses paroles.

Moi : C'est vous Derek Hale ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et resta là, toujours les bras croisés. Je me suis rapprochée de lui.

Moi : Je vous imaginais plus grand et un peu plus vieux.

Il m'a regardé avec un sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi, réduisant la distance qui nous séparait à une dizaine de centimètres. Mon cœur commençait à accélérer dans ma poitrine. Il était certes moins grand que dans mon imagination, mais il devait faire un quatre-vingt kilos et s'il le voulait, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait facilement jetée dehors. J'avais l'impression que le fait qu'il m'intimide quelque peu l'amusait.

Derek : C'est d'accord, pour vos travaux.

Moi : Euh…merci, je…je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant.

J'ai commencé à m'éloigner à reculons puis me suis retournée pour diriger vers la sortie. Je comptais retourner directement à ma voiture mais je me suis arrêtée sur le pas de la porte pour faire volte-face.

Moi : Au revoir, j'esp-

J'allais continuer mais me suis ravisée avant de sortir. J'ai pris ma voiture pour rentrer, il était encore tôt mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Et bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas, c'était comme si lui s'en souvenait parfaitement. Une fois à la maison, j'ai laissé Taiko dans le jardin avant d'aller déballer mes cartons. J'ai pris un carton et l'ai emmené dans le salon pour le vider.  
C'était le carton dans lequel se trouvaient tous mes livres et mes DVD, j'ai d'abord sorti mes DVD,  
comme « Into The Wild », « L'arme fatale », « Avatar » et beaucoup d'autres, pour les ranger dans les étagères. Une fois que je les avais tous rangés, j'ai atteint les livres. La première moitié comportait des romans fantastiques et l'autre, ma préférée, était composait de livres documentaires, principalement sur les loups ou des légendes surnaturelles.  
Le premier que je pris parlait de toutes les espèces de loups et leur écosystème. J'étais en train de le feuilleter quand on sonna à la porte. J'ai gardé le livre en mains avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. C'était mon voisin.

Viel Homme : Bonjour mademoiselle, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez rendre une partie de leurs affaires aux anciens propriétaires. Donc, si vous le souhaitez, déposez moi vos sacs ou cartons et je leur ferais parvenir.

Son regard fut attirer vers mon livre, il le regarda quelques instants avant de me regarder et me tendre la main.

Viel Homme : J'en oublierais presque les bonnes manières, je m'appelle Edward.

Je lui ai rendu sa poignée de main. Il regarda de nouveau mon livre.

Moi : Je m'appelle Nora, vous voulez le voir de plus près ?

Je lui ai montré le livre.

Edward : Non merci, mais je vois que vous aimez les loups.

Moi : Oui c'est un animal que je trouve magnifique.

Edward : Si vous aimez ces animaux, vous connaissez surement une plante qui leur est souvent associée.

Moi : L'aconit ?

Edward : Exact, j'en cultive chez moi. Je les utilise pour les sécher et en faire des parfums ou des bijoux.

Moi : C'est à ça que vous passez votre temps alors ?

Edward : Oui, je vous en apporterai si vous voulez.

Moi : Oui, merci.

Edward : A plus tard alors.

Il me serra de nouveau la main avant de partir. Je suis rentrée pour retourner dans le canapé tout en me posant des questions sur cet étrange grand père qui cultive des plantes toxiques. Mais en parlant de plante toxique, j'avais lu quelque chose dans le cahier qui s'en rapprochait.  
Je suis tout de suite allée le récupérer dans mon sac et l'ouvris sur la page que j'avais parcouru plus tôt.  
« J'ai trouvé un moyen de garder ces monstres loin de nous, j'ai donné des brins d'Aconit à Elise. J'en ai mis dans mes cartouches de fusil, si jamais ils passent près de la maison, je les tuerai. »  
Ce passage parlait de personnage Lycanthrope, pour faire simple de Loup Garou, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y'avait toutes ces évocations au fait qu'il était presque « invisible» d'après le héros.  
J'ai déposé le cahier sur la table basse pour chercher le petit livre que j'avais écrit sur le surnaturel dans mes cartons. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à chercher sans succès, je suis revenue à ma lecture du cahier qui s'avérait être une sorte de journal.

« 3 février : J'en ai vu un cette nuit, mais il n'avait pas les yeux jaunes comme d'habitude, mais ils étaient rouges, c'est leurs yeux qui les trahissent, s'ils ne brillaient pas il…»  
J'ai arrêté ma lecture brutalement, des yeux qui brillaient, comme l'homme que j'avais trouvé dans ma chambre. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique. Je me suis ressaisie avant d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin. J'ai longé le grillage, en direction de la forêt, jusqu'au bout de jardin.

J'arrivais à revoir l'homme traverser la pelouse et enjamber le grillage pour s'enfuir dans bois. Je suis restée là à fixer la lisière, un moment avant que Taiko ne vienne sautiller autour de moi.  
Je l'ai pris dans mes bras avant de retourner dans la maison.  
Durant ce qui restait de l'après-midi, j'étais allée mettre en règles mes papiers, prendre un rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire pour mettre une puce à Taiko.  
Une fois rentrée, je m'étais installée dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires, j'en profitais pour réfléchir au contenu du journal quand l'image de la clef me revint.  
J'ai laissé ce que je faisais pour aller récupérer la clef sur le meuble. Une fois que je l'eu en main, je me rendis compte qu'elle était plutôt lourde et ancienne.  
J'ai repensé aux paroles d'Edward concernant la porte fermée, j'allais surement pouvoir la déverrouiller. Quand je fus devant la porte, je repris mon souffle avant d'insérer la clef dans la serrure et de la tourner. J'ai ouvert la porte sur un escalier entièrement dans le noir, je fis quelques pas pour essayer de trouver l'interrupteur mais rien.  
Je suis remontée puis ai fermé la porte. Je n'avais jamais aimé les caves et il était hors de question que j'y descende. J'ai mis la clef dans ma poche avant de fermer toutes les portes et de monter dans ma chambre. J'ai pris une douche avant d'aller me coucher.  
Le lendemain, après avoir passé une nuit exécrable, je me suis levée pour mon injection à six heures.  
Je suis descendue le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Taiko, car je ne comptais pas l'emmener avec moi. J'ai laissé la chatière de la porte de derrière ouverte avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il m'était impossible d'aller récupérer mon ordinateur à cause de lui qui dormait au pied du canapé.  
J'ai fini de me préparer avant de sortir charger mes affaires en voiture. Je fus surprise par mon voisin au moment de te me retourner.

Edward : Excuser-moi si je vous ai fait peur.

Moi : Ce n'est rien, qu'y a-t-il ?

Edward : J'ai fait des recherches dans mes affaires et je suis tombé sur de vieux ouvrages, qui je pense vont vous plaire.

Il me tendit trois gros livres, que je pris en ne manquant pas de le remercier. Je suis allée les rentrer avant de revenir à la voiture.

Edward : Vous allez à la maison des Hale ?

Moi : Oui, comme tous les jours.

Edward : Faites attention à vous surtout…et pensez à vous hydrater, ils annoncent une semaine de forte chaleur.

Moi : J'ai pris de la limonade dans la voiture, merci.

Je l'ai salué avant de partir pour la maison, j'espérais bien pouvoir régler mes comptes avec ce Derek même s'il ne m'avait rien fait de mal à vrai dire. Je me suis garée devant la maison avant de sortir et de regarder s'il n'y avait pas d'autre voiture dans les parages mais rien à l'horizon.  
J'ai donc continué mes travaux jusque dans l'après-midi. J'étais tranquillement perchée lorsque le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, c'était le shérif qui ne venait surement pas me saluer. Il est sorti de voiture mais je pouvais voir une autre silhouette à l'intérieur.  
Je suis restée perchée alors qu'il s'approchait pour me parler.

Shérif : Il me semblait avoir été clair et vous avoir prévenue hier. Vous devez partir maintenant.

Moi : Vous avez été clair mais je n'ai pas besoin de partir. J'ai l'accord de Derek Hale.

Il me regarda comme si je disais des choses impossibles.

Shérif : Vous avez parlé à Derek Hale, et il a accepté ?

Il est monté en voiture et après avoir eu une discussion avec le passager, qui semblait plus petit, ils sont partis. J'ai regardé la voiture 'éloigner avant de descendre à ma voiture pour prendre une limonade.  
Je me suis baissée à travers la fenêtre arrière de ma voiture pour attraper une canette quand j'entendis une personne taper des mains. Je me suis retourné pour découvrir Derek sur le pas de porte à m'applaudir.

Derek : Bravo, j'ai rarement vu le shérif Stilinski avec cette tête.

Moi : Contente que ça vous ai fait plaisir, vous m'espionnez depuis longtemps ?

Derek : Je suis là depuis une heure ou deux et je vous signale que je suis chez moi, après tout.

Moi : Oui, mais au lieu de vous tourner les pouces, vous auriez pu m'aider.

Il me regarda un moment, ne trouvant pas de quoi répliquer. Je lui ai souri avant de lui lancer ma limonade et d'en prendre une nouvelle. Nous avons discuté le temps de finir nos boissons, assis sur les marches de la maison. C'était une conversation brève et un peu froide, je sentais qu'il était légèrement distant et parlait très peu de lui mais il semblait être préoccupé.  
Une fois nos collations terminées, il décida de partir. J'ai continuais mes travaux jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à s'assombrir. Je suis donc rentrée chez moi.

En arrivant à la maison, j'ai découvert un paquet accroché à la poignée. Je l'ai pris avant d'entrer dans la maison où Taiko m'attendait patiemment. Je l'ai nourri avant de sortir la lampe, que j'avais achetée plus tôt, pour regarder dans la cave. J'ai ouvert la porte puis allumé la lampe, de là où j'étais je pouvais voir des étagères dont une servait à stocker des bouteilles, de vin surement.  
J'étais légèrement accroupie quand Taiko passa à côté de moi pour descendre les escaliers.  
J'ai essayé de l'attraper mais il m'échappa des mains et descendit tout en bas.  
J'eu beau l'appeler il ne revint pas, ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième fois que je le vis remonter les marches. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras avant de fermer la porte et c'est à ce moment que je senti que ses pattes étaient mouillé. En y regardant de plus près, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il avait sur les pattes un liquide rouge comme le sang.  
C'est à ce moment que l'on sonna à la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Mon cœur battait à cents à l'heure dans ma poitrine. J'ai déposée Taiko avant de m'approcher doucement de la porte. Je suis restée devant la porte quelques instants lorsqu'on sonna une deuxième puis une troisième fois avant que je me décide à ouvrir.  
J'ai repris mon souffle avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Je pus constater avec joie que c'était Samuel.

Samuel : Salut, je sais qu'il est tard, enfin il est que vingt heures, mais comme je passais dans le coin... J'ai eu envie de passer.

Moi : Tu tombes bien.

Je l'ai « invité », ou plutôt incité à entrer et l'ai mené jusqu'à la porte de la cave devant laquelle Taiko était resté assis.

Samuel : Y'a un problème ?

Moi : A vrai dire Taiko est descendu à la cave tout à l'heure et il est remonté avec des taches sur les pattes qui ressemblent à du sang.

Je lui ai montré les pattes du chien.

Samuel : Tu n'es pas allée voir ?

Moi : A vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur des caves.

Il me regarda avec un sourire.

Moi : Te moque pas et aide moi plutôt.

Samuel : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en service, c'est mon rôle d'aider.

Suite à ces mots, il descendit l'escalier puis a disparu de ma vue. Après quelques minutes, il est remonté avec une bouteille presque vide à la main.

Moi : Alors ?

Samuel : Je ne pense pas que ce soit du sang, même si ça y ressemble. C'était dans cette bouteille de vin.

Moi : D'accord, merci.

Samuel : Je vais emmener le reste pour une analyse car je trouve le contenu un peu étrange. Et ce n'est pas du vin.

Moi : Et qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ?

Samuel : Tu fermes cette cave à clef et tu m'attends. S'il s'avère qu'il y a des traces de sang, je reviendrais surement avec des collègues.

Moi : Et s'il n'y en a pas ?

Samuel : De toute manière, je repasserai pour te tenir au courant.

Je l'ai reconduit jusqu'à la porte. Il fit un pas dehors et avant de partir, il me rappela que je devais rajouter mon nom sur ma boite aux lettres. Après son départ, j'ai fermé toutes les portes à clef avant d'aller m'asseoir dans la cuisine avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains.  
J'avais peur de nettoyer les pattes de Taiko car je ne voulais pas effacer de supposées « preuves ». Mais en y réfléchissant, s'ils avaient besoin d'un échantillon. Ils devraient soit raser ses poils soit l'emmener avec eux. Et ça, il en était hors de question.  
Ni une, ni deux, je l'ai emmené dans la salle de bain pour faire disparaître toutes les traces. Dès qu'il fut propre, je l'ai lâché dans le jardin. Je suis ensuite retournée devant ma tasse, qui maintenant était vide, pour continuer à attendre. Je trouvais cette attente insupportable, les minutes me paraissaient être des heures et l'inquiétude commençait à me rendre malade.  
Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, on sonna de nouveau. C'était Samuel et il n'était pas seul.  
Je lui ai ouvert, m'attendant au pire scénario.

Moi : Rassure moi s'il-te-plait et dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de sang humain là-dedans.

Samuel : Désolé mais il y'a bien du sang, il a été mélangé à quelque chose d'autre, mais c'est certain, il y a du sang.

J'ai regardé ses quelques collègues qui étaient derrière lui.

Moi : C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là ?

Samuel : Ils voudraient faire une perquisition.

Moi : Non, Samuel je suis ici depuis à peine quelques jours et je viens juste de finir de m'installer. Ce n'est pas pour qu'on vienne tout foutre en l'air.

Samuel : Je sais bien mais on doit quand même faire des vérifications.

Moi : Il est hors de question qu'ils mettent ma maison sans dessus dessous.

Samuel : Dits moi juste s'il y a d'autres pièces dans lesquels tu n'es pas allée ?

Moi : Il y en a bien une à l'étage.

Alors que nous discutions, je vis un homme se rapprocher. C'était le shérif, ce qui déclencha un long soupir de ma part. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour ce que je lui avais dit à la maison des Hale, même si j'avais raison.

Shérif : Quel est le problème, Travis ?

Il s'est éclairci la voix avant de parler de nouveau.

Samuel : Eh bien Mlle Miller ne veut pas que nous entrions pour saccager sa maison. C'est bien cela ?

J'ai hoché la tête pour confirmer avant que le shérif ne me regarde.

Shérif : Est-ce-que vous accepteriez que seulement certains d'entre nous entrent ?

Moi : Trois ou quatre, pas plus.

J'ai dirigé mon regard dans ses yeux avant de poursuivre.

Moi : Et vous, vous allez m'expliquer plusieurs choses. Comme la présence de ses deux garçons dans le 4x4 là-bas.

Il se retourna pour suivre mon regard puis eu un soupir.

Shérif : Je reviens dans une minute.

Il s'est éloigné pour aller vers la voiture où je pouvais voir deux jeunes gens regarder par ici et se baisser à la vue du shérif.

Samuel : Tu veux bien qu'on entre ?

J'ai hoché la tête en guise de réponse puis les ai emmenés jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Deux d'entre eux sont descendus alors que je montais avec Samuel à l'étage.  
C'était la pièce en face de ma chambre, de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Je savais qu'elle se trouvait à côté d'une autre chambre, mais je ne sais pourquoi, je n'y étais toujours pas allée. Il m'a fait signe de rester derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers la porte, son arme en mains.

Moi : Ne te prend pas pour un agent du S.W.A.T en défonçant la porte. Elle est ouverte.

Samuel : Tu sais, c'est pas comme dans les séries ou on ouvre les portes à coups de pied.

Il a tourné délicatement la poignée avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte.  
La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.  
Lorsque Samuel alluma la lumière, nous avons pu découvrir une sorte de bibliothèque.  
Contre chaque mur ce trouvaient des étagères remplies de livres et au centre de la pièce, on pouvait voir une table avec dessus un pot à crayon et un autre plein de punaises.  
J'ai longé les bibliothèques pendant que Samuel prévenait ses collègues par radio.  
Je pus constater que tous les livres étaient classés par ordre alphabétique, sauf un, c'était l'œuvre de Roméo &amp; Juliette. Je l'ai retiré de l'étagère et me suis rendue compte que derrière se cachait une ficelle nouée. J'ai défait le nœud, ce qui déclencha un mécanisme qui fit avancer le meuble, de telle sorte que l'on pouvait passer derrière. On pouvait désormais accéder à une porte, dont on ne pouvait voir que la poignée. Samuel me regarda un moment avec un air ébahi.

Samuel : Comment tu as fait ça ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas trop moi-même.

J'ai ouvert la porte pour entrer dans une petite pièce un peu exiguë où il était difficile de tenir à deux. Une fois dedans, je pris le temps d'examiner les murs. J'ai regardé Samuel pour constater qu'il avait la même expression horrifiée que moi.

Samuel : Shérif, vous devriez venir voir ça.

Nous pouvions tous les deux voir des murs recouverts de photo qui avaient été prises à l'insu de ses sujets. En gros, c'était des photos volées. Samuel avait l'air de reconnaître la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient sur ces photos. Pour ma part, je n'en reconnu qu'une, Derek Hale. Nous sommes sortis au moment où le shérif arrivait.

Samuel : Il y a votre fils sur une des photos.

Suite à ces mots, il est entré en trombe dans la pièce tandis que Samuel et moi descendions au rez-de-chaussée.

Moi : Ça arrive souvent les affaires de ce genre ici ?

Samuel : Non, enfin depuis quelques temps on a des problèmes comme des attaques d'animaux, on a dû te le dire ?

Moi : Effectivement, on m'en a parlé.

J'eu un léger sourire en repensant au discours de mon voisin à mon arrivée.

Samuel : Sinon, tu sais où dormir cette nuit ?

Moi : Dans mon lit, pourquoi ?

Samuel : Je suis pas sûr qu'ils te laissent dormir ici cette nuit. Tu sais, il y aura forcément au moins un agent qui va rester pour surveiller les preuves.

Moi : Il n'est pas question qu'ils me mettent dehors. Ils n'ont même pas de mandat et de…

Je fus coupée par l'alarme de mon téléphone, il était vingt et une heures. Je me suis excusée auprès de Samuel avant d'aller dans le bureau chercher une de mes injections que j'avais caché dans un des tiroirs. Je me suis assise sur la chaise pour planter la seringue plus facilement. En levant les yeux, je vis Samuel qui était appuyé contre le bâti de porte. Son regard était plein de questions mais il cachait également une légère inquiétude. Alors que j'allais essayer de m'expliquer, il me coupa.

Samuel : Non ! Ne dits rien. Tu vas rester là pendant que je vais m'arranger avec le shérif, alors tu ne bouges pas et quand je reviens, tu m'expliques tout.

Il est parti sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai attendu, voyant des policiers faire des allers retours entre l'étage et dehors. Jusqu'à que le shérif ne descende et s'arrête dans l'entrée du bureau. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, car je n'avais pas pris le temps d'allumer en entrant. Mais la lune produisait assez de lumière pour que l'on puisse me voir. Il s'est avancé de quelque pas vers moi.

Shérif : On a scellé la cave et la bibliothèque.

Moi : Très bien.

Shérif : Ce sera l'agent Travis qui restera devant chez vous pour surveiller.

Il me regarda plus attentivement avant de poursuivre.

Shérif : Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous êtes drôlement pâle.

Moi : C'est rien, surement la fatigue.

Shérif : Très bien, sur ce, bonne soirée…

Moi : Si on peut dire ça.

Shérif : Et n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Au revoir.

Il a ensuite quitté la pièce pour sortir avec les derniers fédéraux. J'eu un soupir de soulagement au moment de fermer la porte. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Quand je me suis retournée, je pus faire face à Samuel qui paraissait déterminé à avoir des réponses. Le garçon qui avait l'air faible et penaud était déjà bien loin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je suis allée m'asseoir sur le canapé suivie de Samuel. Il n'y eu ni son ni parole pendant quelques instants jusqu'à qu'il se décide à engager la conversation.

Samuel : Rassure moi et dits moi que ce n'est pas de la drogue.

Je fus surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

Samuel : Y'a vraiment rien de drôle.

Moi : Désolée mais de la drogue, sérieusement ? J'ai l'air d'être une junkie ?

Il a détourné le regard quelques secondes, surement un peu honteux d'avoir eu cet pensée. Avant de me fixer de nouveau.

Samuel : Mais alors qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Et pourquoi tu fais ça ?

J'eus un long soupir suivie d'un moment de silence. Il eut la gentillesse de respecter mon mutisme le temps que je remette mes idées en place. J'ai détourné mes yeux des siens pour regarder le sol avant de reprendre la parole.

Moi : Quand j'étais petite j'avais souvent des sortes de vertiges. Qui menaient parfois à des inconsciences de plusieurs heures. Et ça m'arrivais n'importe quand, pendant que je courais ou que je montais les escaliers. Ce qui faisait que j'allais souvent à l'hôpital.  
Un jour, mes parents ont demandé à faire faire des examens approfondis.  
C'est suite à ça que des médecins ont dit que j'avais une sorte d'Amylose héréditaire très rare. Mais en vérité c'est seulement une maladie qui s'en rapproche.

Samuel : Comment ça « qui s'en rapproche. »

Moi : Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai. C'est pour ça que j'ai des injections. C'est un médicament expérimental que je dois prendre à des heures précises.

Je me suis tus, attendant une réaction mais rien ne vint. Il était encore en train d'emmagasiner les informations que je venais de lui omettre. Il finit enfin par me regarder, mais cette fois si avec un air froid et résolu.

Samuel : Et qu'est-ce qui ce passe si tu en rate une ?

Je n'avais même pas envisagé cette question et encore moins de devoir y répondre. J'étais prise au dépourvu et je ne souhaitais pas répondre à sa demande. Mais si je ne lui disais rien, il allait surement insister jusqu'à que je craque alors…

Moi : Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai des horaires bien précises et si jamais je la reporte trop ou la rate. Je meurs dans l'heure.

Son expression se transforma en une mine horrifiée. J'ai préféré continuer dans l'espoir d'éviter de nouvelle question.

Moi : Quelques minutes après l'heure, je commence à avoir des vertiges qui peuvent mener à l'inconscience. Mon système humanitaire va essayer de lutter ce qui peut me réveiller durant quelques instants. Au bout d'environ trente minutes, je vais commencer à cracher du sang puis à convulser.

Samuel : Attend, tu as dit tout à l'heure que ça ne te produisait que des malaises et des inconsciences de plusieurs heures, alors pourquoi en une heure cela se dégrade autant ?!

Moi : Le « médicament » a quelque chose qui fait progresser les symptômes et un qui les canalise, une fois qu'on a commencé il est impossible d'arrêter car la maladie aura trop progressé. Pour certains, il est déjà arrivé qu'ils se vident de leur sang par les yeux, les oreilles, la bouche et le nez. Ensuite c'est la mort, qui arrive une heure après avoir manqué l'injection.

Samuel : Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

Moi : Ce médicament est encore en voie de développement et il n'est pas parfait. Dans ses débuts, il ne pouvait arrêter qu'une seule crise, mais celle qui suivait était fatale.  
Mais ça pouvait rallonger considérablement le temps de vie. Quand il n'y avait aucun traitement, on mourrait vers six ou sept ans. J'ai moi-même été jusqu'au stade de cracher du sang avant ma première piqûre.  
Après ce stade, il est considéré comme impossible de pouvoir vivre.

Samuel : Pourquoi « considéré » ?

J'en avais assez de répondre, d'avoir ces images dans ma tête. J'ai donc répondu avec un léger haussement de ton que je ne sus retenir.

Moi : Parce que après les convulsions, l'activité cérébrale est endommagée à vie et même si le médicament est administré, on est soit en mort cérébrale soit dans le coma pour le restant de nos jours ou même mort !

J'ai repris mon souffle avant de le regarder. Il avait le visage dépité mais surement pas autant que le mien.

Moi : Tu en as assez entendu ?

Samuel : Oui… Désolé pour tout.

Moi : Bien, je vais aller me coucher alors.

Mon ton était sec et froid mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. Je me suis levée précipitamment avant d'aller vers l'escalier. Avant de monter, je me suis arrêtée devant pour lui lancer une dernière phrase.

Moi : Tu peux dormir sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'ami si tu veux. Bonne nuit.

Samuel : Merci et bonne nuit.

J'ai rapidement monté les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre.  
J'étais toujours hantée par des images d'horreur sorties tout droit de mon passé.  
J'ai donc décidé de prendre un bain pour me détendre. Une fois dans l'eau, j'ai réfléchi à toutes les choses bizarres qui m'étaient arrivées depuis mon emménagement dans cette ville.  
Surtout à cet homme qui était chez moi, ça ne pouvait pas être un voleur car il n'avait rien pris.  
Mais pourquoi était-il entré ?  
Et si ce n'était pas chez moi qu'il comptait entrer mais chez les anciens propriétaires. Peut-être était-il au courant pour les photos, les bouteilles de sang et qu'il voulait soit tout récupérer soit tout détruire. 

J'ai fait taire mes idées de paranoïaque pour écouter de la musique et me détendre. Le bain ayant fait son effet, je me suis changée et suis allée me coucher.  
Je fus rejointe par Taiko qui avait apparemment décidé de dormir au pied de mon lit. J'ai fermé la porte et éteint la lumière avant de me recoucher et sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par des grognements de Taiko.  
J'ai donc ouvert les yeux pour découvrir un homme, debout devant la fenêtre qui était ouverte.  
J'ai détourné le regard un instant pour prendre la torche sur ma table de nuit mais au moment de faire face à la fenêtre il n'y avait plus personne.  
La fenêtre était désormais fermée et Taiko s'était tus. Je suis sortie doucement de mon lit, la lumière pointée vers la fenêtre. Une fois devant, j'ai baissé ma lampe, puis je l'ai ouverte pour regarder dehors mais je ne vis personne. J'ai refermé avant de verrouiller.  
Quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour reconnaître ce visage, Derek Hale. Il fit un pas de plus vers moi, ce qui exposa la totalité de son visage à la lune.  
Ce n'était pas Derek, malgré la légère ressemblance.  
Cependant sa photo se trouvait également sur le mur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que ceux-ci ne deviennent bleus flamboyant. J'eus aussitôt un geste de recul mais pas assez rapide.  
Il me stoppa en m'attrapant les bras avec une force phénoménale.  
J'essayais de me débattre et de crier mais rien n'y faisait. Il a commencé à se pencher vers moi, la mâchoire ouverte laissant apparaître une rangée de dents aiguisées en pointe.  
J'ai fermé les yeux attendant une forte douleur, mais je ne sentis rien de tel, sauf une petite secousse qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus.  
Elle fut suivie d'un écho qui se transforma en une voix qui m'appelait.  
J'ai rouvert les yeux pour découvrir Samuel devant moi. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que c'était lui qui me tenait depuis tout ce temps et que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.  
J'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits et me dégager calmement de l'étreinte de Samuel.

Samuel : Ça va aller ?

Moi : Oui, merci. C'était juste… un cauchemar.

Samuel : Tu sais, si tu veux je peux…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un bruit se fit entendre du côté de la chambre d'ami. Ça ressemblait à un bruit de verre qui éclate comme un vase qui explose contre le sol.  
Après m'avoir indiqué par des gestes de ne rien dire et de rester calme, il sortit doucement de la pièce. J'ai pris Taiko dans mes bras pour éviter qu'il ne gêne Samuel.  
Celui-ci me fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. Suivant ses ordres je suis restée derrière lui jusqu'à être devant la chambre. Une fois devant la porte, nous pouvions entendre de léger bruit de pas. Je me suis adossée au mur tandis qu'il était face à la porte son arme pointée vers elle. Très vite, il me fit plusieurs gestes que je ne sus saisir à part peut-être un « désolé ». Suite à quoi, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Puis l'instant d'après il était entré en criant « on ne bouge plus ».  
Je me suis légèrement penchée sur l'entrée pour découvrir une scène plutôt étrange.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Samuel a baissé son arme.

Samuel : Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

Stiles : Oups, je crois que je me suis trompé de maison.

Samuel : Répond à la question.

Stiles : J'avais rendez-vous avec une super nana et visiblement ce n'est pas vous, alors bye bye.

Il a essayé de ressortir par la fenêtre avant que Samuel ne l'attrape par le col pour le faire rentrer. J'ai fait quelques pas dans la pièce avant de reprendre.

Moi : Eh ! Tu étais dans la voiture en face plus tôt ?

Samuel : De mieux en mieux. Je crois que je vais devoir appeler ton père.

Stiles : Oh non, pas mon père.

Samuel : Fallait y réfléchir avant.

Nous sommes tous descendu pour attendre le shérif dans le salon. Il régnait un silence d'outre-tombe que personne n'osât briser. Finalement une voiture arriva et pour ne laisser aucun doute, le girofard était allumé. Ca n'annoncé rien de bon pour le jeune garçon. Après que l'on ait toqué, Samuel est allé ouvrir la porte, moi sur ses talons accompagné du jeune homme, enfin Stiles.  
Le shérif fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Son visage était fermé et froid, j'en venais presque à regretter de l'avoir contacté.

Shérif : Va dans la voiture.

Son ton était ferme et me donné froid dans le dos, ce garçon allait passer un sale quart d'heure. A contre cœur je l'ai laissé s'éloigner doucement de la maison. Le shérif était désormais sur le pas de la porte, il m'a examiné quelques instants avant de faire de même avec Samuel.  
Il lança un regard suspicieux au jeune homme puis repris la parole.

Shérif : Tout va bien Travis ?

Son regard était plutôt insistant sur la chemise que Samuel portait. J'ai suivi le regard du shérif. Samuel avait retiré sa veste plus tôt mais ce n'était pas cela que le shérif regardait, mais la chemise en elle-même. Après l'avoir regardé je rougis en me rendant compte que c'était les boutons défais de la chemise qu'il fixait. Samuel devint pourpre avant de refermé le haut de sa chemise.  
Ils avaient surement dut être arrachais alors que je me débattais entre ses bras. Le regard du shérif délaissa Samuel pour revenir sur moi. C'est vrai que je ne faisais pas très sérieuse dans mon shorty et mon débardeur. Tout en tenant le bas de mon short j'ai regardé le shérif pour m'expliquer du mieux que je pouvais.

Moi : Je…J'étais en train de dormir… avant que votre fils entre.

J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on dispute.

Shérif : Bien sur…Bon sur-ce.

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle avec de lourds sous-entendus.

Samuel : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Le shérif ne répondit pas à Samuel et s'avançât vers lui.

Shérif : Je tien juste à dire qu'il est préférable d'éviter ce genre d'activité pendant le service.

Suite à ces mots il sorti pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Samuel était resté figée, peut-être de stupeur ou de panique mais de toute manière c'était devenu une véritable statue. J'ai fermé la porte puis me suis dirigé vers le jeune homme.

Moi : Ca va aller ?

Samuel : Je vais me faire virer…

Moi : Mais non voyons, s'il voulait te virer il l'aurait déjà fait.

Je retrouvai le garçon timide de notre rencontre. Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant j'ai posé ma main dans son dos, créant un léger frottement entre le tissu et sa peau. Il finit par se détendre, après avoir bu un vers d'eau chacun, il est allé s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant que je montai à l'étage.  
L'idée d'aller dormir dans ma chambre après ce cauchemar ne me semblait pas des plus rassurante, je continué néanmoins mon ascension vers l'étage. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, ou qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit que moi, il me retint en attrapant mon poignet. Je me suis donc retourné pour lui faire face.  
Mon regard se plongea dans le siens avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et lâche mon poignet, une mine gêné sur le visage.

Samuel : Tu… tu es sûre de parvenir à dormir toute seule ?

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes avant que ne hoche la tête de manière presque in perceptible de gauche à droite. Suite à ma réponse muette je descendis les quelques marches qui me séparai du rez-de-chaussée. Ainsi nous sommes retournés dans le salon où j'ai décidée de m'installer dans le canapé tandis que Samuel investissait le fauteuil près de la télévision.  
Nous avons discuté un moment avant de nous décider à regarder un film. Je n'eus pas la chance d'en voir la fin car entre temps j'étais tombé dans les bras de Morphée.  
Mon sommeil fut paisible et serein en l'absence de cauchemar. Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil contre mes paupières close. En ouvrant les yeux et après m'être habitué à la luminosité intense dans la pièce, je pus constater l'absence de Samuel dans la pièce.  
Sur mes épaules avais été placé la veste du jeune homme. Je me suis donc levée, avec maladresse.  
Tout en gardant le vêtement sur moi je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine d'où je pouvais entendre quelque son. Une fois dans la pièce, j'ai pu découvrir plusieurs cartons ouverts à même le sol. L'un d'eux était sur une chaise et était à moitié vide. C'était où ce trouvais les aliments de base et qui n'avait pas besoin d'une conservation spécifique pour le moment (ceux que j'avais eu trop la flemme de ranger) comme les pâtes, sel etc. En relevant les yeux du carton je pu voir Samuel, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, qui me souriait une tasse à la main (surement du chocolat chaud).

Samuel : Bien dormit ? Désolé d'avoir ouvert tes cartons mais je ne trouvais pas de café.

Moi : Mieux que j'aurais espéré, et c'est normal que tu n'es rien trouvé je n'aime pas le café.

Samuel : Ça ne fait rien j'ai fait du chocolat à la place, tu en veux ?

Après avoir fait un signe de tête appréciateur j'ai pris le carton avant de me rendre compte qu'il était complètement vide.

Samuel : J'ai fait un peu de rangement, histoire de ne pas avoir tout ouvert pour rien. Je te montrerai ou est chaque chose tout à l'heure.

Je fis un nouveaux signe tête avant de poursuivre mon geste, de posé le carton au sol, et de m'installer sur la chaise face au jeune homme. C'est au moment où il me servit ma tasse que je pris conscience d'avoir eu la bonté d'esprit de monter tous mes vêtements dans ma chambre la veille.  
Sous ce point de vue il est forcé de constaté que son initiative, surement bercé de bonnes intention, était plutôt entreprenante au vue de leur relation. Absorbé dans mes pensé je n'ai pas remarqué immédiatement la tasse qu'il venait de déposer devant moi. Ce n'est qu'au moment où une main passa devant mon visage que je revins à la réalité.

Samuel : Tout va bien ?

Moi : Oui, désolé.

J'ai pris la tasse fumante entre mes doigts avant de la porter à mes lèvres. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais très loquace du matin sans pour autant arrivé à dire que j'étais grognon.  
Samuel m'accordée un sourire entre chaque gorgé du liquide chaud. Il avait l'air étrangement heureux et plein d'une énergie nouvelle, on pouvait dire qu'il rayonnait presque. Tandis que je buvais ma tasse sans un mot, il se leva pour laver sa tasse dans l'évier, puis une fois finit il s'appuya contre le meuble. Il m'a regardé jusqu'à ce que je pose ma tasse, vide, sur la table.

Samuel : Tu n'es pas du matin, j'me trompe ?

Sa phrase ne contenait aucun reproche ni moquerie. J'eus un léger rictus avant de répondre.

Moi : Très perspicace ?

Je me suis levée pour déposer ma tasse dans l'évier avant de m'y appuyer en imitant le jeune homme. J'ai retiré la veste de mes épaules avant de la lui tendre avec un petit sourire.

Moi : Merci

Il me rendit mon sourire avant d'aller déposer sa veste sur le dos d'une chaise puis de revenir pour ce placer face à moi. Tout allait bien sauf que le garçon c'était placé de manière un peu trop proche. Nos deux visages n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre et cette proximité en devenait gênante. Fort heureusement cette situation fut interrompue par les aboiements de Taiko à travers la pièce. Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes avant de m'éloigner de Samuel et d'aller prendre le jeune chien dans mes bras.

Moi : Bon… Je vais aller me préparer.

Je suis ensuite monté à l'étage d'un pas que je voulais le moins pressé possible pour ne pas montrer ma gêne mais je n'avais du tromper personne. Une fois le seuil de la pièce franchie, j'ai déposé Taiko puis ai fermé la porte pour m'adosser contre elle. Mon corps s'affaissa doucement contre la paroi dans un long soupir avant de me retrouver assise sur le sol, la tête dans les bras.  
Je n'avais aucunement le souhait de bouger jusqu'à ce que je sente la langue du jeune chien sur mes doigts. J'ai donc levé la tête pour le regarder. J'étais désormais définitivement réveillé et forcé de me rappeler la quantité de travail qu'il restait dans la maison des Hale.  
Je me demandais parfois comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Mais elle me donner une bonne excuse pour quitter cette maison le temps d'au moins une journée. C'est sur cet pensé que je me suis relever et suis parti me préparer à redescendre.  
J'étais encore dans l'escalier lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Je sautais presque les dernier marche avant d'arriver à la porte, avec de la chance avant Samuel, puis de l'ouvrir.  
L'homme qui se tenait devant moi n'était autre que le shérif avec toujours sur le visage un air tendu bien que moins marqué que plus tôt. Samuel était désormais à quelque pas derrière moi droit comme un i. Les deux fédéraux se regardaient dans les yeux sans un mot.  
Ne supportant plus cette tension, qui durait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes, j'ai pris les clefs de la maison pour les placés dans la main du shérif en ne gardant que celle de la voiture. Ce dernier avait le visage figé de surprise mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de l'exprimer par des mots.

Moi : Vous veillerez sur la maison, moi j'y vais.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre je suis sortie et me suis dirigé vers ma voiture. Avant de monter dans le véhicule j'ai jeté un regard vers l'entrée de la maison. Pour voir les deux hommes debout avec sur leur visage une mine étonné et à leurs pieds, Taiko qui se tenait fièrement. Comme pour me dire qu'il allait (veiller) sur la maison lui-même.  
Alors, le cœur léger, je suis parti vers la maison des Hale sans savoir à ce moment que j'allais y faire une rencontre dangereuse pour la suite des évènements.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Je suis enfin arrivé à la demeure des Hale mais malheureusement il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Je suis sortie de voiture et suis allé chercher l'échelle dans le coffre. J'ai passé une partie de la matinée à vérifier la solidité des murs extérieure pour finir ceux du rez-de-chaussée vers 11h.  
J'ai ensuite installé l'échelle pour accéder à ceux de l'étage. J'étais en train de contrôler les murs encore existant quand, à travers un trou béant dans l'une des parois, un homme fit son apparition dans la pièce.  
Il était trop loin et il faisait trop sombre dans le bâtiment pour que je puisse voir son visage.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que je fus projeté en arrière m'expulsant de mon perchoir.  
J'ai essayé de me rattraper mais en vain, à ce moment très précis j'aurais pu parier avoir entendu un léger ricanement. Le vide s'ouvrait sous mon corps, prévoyant le choc j'ai fermé mes paupières de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas comme ça, c'était vraiment trop bête.  
Ma chute fut courte et étonnamment le choc fut moins violent que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
D'ailleurs je ne ressentais aucune douleurs, j'avais bien rencontré une surface dur mais elle était confortable et également chaude… Chaude ? A cette pensé j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que j'avais été rattrapé par un homme et il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaitre l'homme en question. C'était Derek Hale, ses yeux verts étaient tournés vers mon point de chute et son visage exprimait une colère intense. Je l'ai regardé un moment sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.  
J'ai essayé de parler en forçant sur mes cordes vocales mais le nœud dans la gorge ne me permit que d'émettre un son très proche du gémissement. Cependant ce fut suffisant pour attirer son attention. Il me regarda avec une expression beaucoup plus douce qu'à son habitude, presque compatissante.

Derek : Ca va aller ?

Alors que ma gorge venait de se dénoué je fus interrompus par l'alarme de mon téléphone, il était 12h. J'ai senti mon visage se décomposé, je devais être livide. Il fallait que j'aille à ma voiture et cela le plus vite possible.

Moi : Il faut que… j'aille à ma voiture.

Il m'a déposé doucement sur le sol tout en continuant à me soutenir avec une main sur ma taille.  
Il me regardait avec interrogation alors que je me dirigeais vers le véhicule. Nous n'allions pas assez vite et je commencer à voir les lignes se déformer doucement devant mes yeux. Malgré le soutien du jeune homme j'avais l'impression que je pouvais sombrer à chaque instant.  
Une fois arrivé au coffre (comme par miracle) j'ai fouillé dans ma poche pour en sortir mes clefs.  
Mes mains tremblaient tellement que les clefs finissent par m'échapper. Derek rattrapa le trousseau puis poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir le coffre. Je me suis assise, péniblement, sur le bord du coffre.  
Mon sang battait à mes tempes et mon cœur tapait un sprint dans ma poitrine. Je réussi à me pencher avec difficulté pour m'appuyer sur mon coude et tendre l'autre bras vers mon sac, mes doigts frôlaient la lanière sans pouvoir la saisir pour autant. Après m'avoir fixai avec inquiétude, Derek se saisit de mon sac pour en sortir la mallette contenant les seringues. Il me jeta un regard interrogatif avec une question silencieuse « c'est ça ? ». Je répondis d'un infime hochement de tête.  
Il ouvrit la mallette, une expression stupéfaite traversa son visage avant qu'il ne me fixe de nouveaux avec interrogation et une pointe de suspicion. J'ai utilisé les quelques force qui me restée pour prendre une injection et avec la force du désespoir je l'ai planté dans ma cuisse.  
Une fois le produit parcourant mes veines, je réussi enfin à prendre une grande bouffé d'air. Je me suis affalé de tout mon long en prenant de longues inspirations dans le but de calmer mon cœur.  
Après avoir en parti reprit mes esprit je me suis légèrement redressé sur les coudes.  
Derek avait toujours cet incompréhension sur le visage, mon cœur ce serrât dans ma poitrine.  
Je me suis finalement laissé retomber avant lâcher un « merci » dans un souffle. Mon cœur fini par reprendre un rythme normal. J'avais fermé les yeux lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi.  
J'ai entrouvert les yeux pour voir Derek le regard dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Je me suis redressé pour m'asseoir près de lui. Sa tête devait être pleine de questions mais on ne pouvait pas dire que je pouvais lui expliquer simplement et encore moins que je voulais en parler. Cependant il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose.

Moi : Je…euh, je…enfin, il faut que je…

Derek : Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en parler si vous ne voulez pas.

Son ton était ferme mais laissé transparaitre la compréhension.

Moi : Merci.

En y réfléchissant bien, depuis mon arrivé deux personnes était au courant, ou avait eu un aperçu de ma maladie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laissé échapper un rire nerveux à cet pensé ce qui le fit ce tourner vers moi un sourcil arqué.

Moi : J'ai l'impression que dans cette ville il est difficile de garder un secret.

Le bord de ses lèvres frémit pour retenir un sourire. J'ai sauté de la voiture, dans un geste que je voulais souple avant de me poster devant lui les poings sur les hanches.

Moi : A ce propos j'aurais une question à vous poser, je peux ?

Derek : Non.

Mon cerveau eu un petit bug avant de reprendre.

Moi : Je la pose quand même. En fait j'en ai même deux. La première, y'a-t-il un homme dans cette ville qui serait de votre famille ou qui vous ressemble ? Et la seconde, avez-vous déjà était impliqué dans une affaire de police ?

A ces mots je pus constater une légère tension dans ses épaules.

Moi : Je pense notamment à des tentatives d'agression ou peut être du harcèlement…

Il se levât brusquement m'obligeant à faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour garder l'équilibre. J'ai ensuite reporté mes yeux sur lui pour l'examiner. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt musclé et les bras croisé sur sa poitrine faisaient ressortir ses pectoraux. J'ai baissé les yeux de gêne avant de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible.

Moi : Peut-être pas agression…

J'ai glissé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de relevé la tête, hésitante. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade et bien que cette expression froide n'ai pas quitté son visage je pouvais y desceller une once d'amusement.

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Pourquoi, quoi ?

Il poussa un soupir agacé.

Derek : Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

Moi : Je vous le dit si vous me répondais d'abord.

Cette fois-ci ce fus un léger grognement qui sorti de sa gorge ce qui me fit sauter un battement. Cet homme, adepte des phrase courte et qui devait avoir l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut, me donnai l'impression d'être un petit lapin face au grand méchant loup. Néanmoins, je suis resté campait sur mes positions et ai serré les poings pour me donner du courage.

Moi : Alors, cette réponse ?

J'ai croisé les bras sur la poitrine en l'imitant pour appuyer mes propos tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Derek : Non.

Moi : Quoi non ? Non personne ne vous ressemble ou non vous n'avez jamais eu de problème avec…

Il ne me laissa pas finir et repris.

Derek : Non je ne répondrai pas.

Moi : Mais… mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

Je me suis donné une baffe mental, comme si j'allai le convaincre avec cet argument digne d'une gamine de cinq ans. Heureusement, il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

Derek : Je ne répondrai que si j'ai tous les éléments en ma possession.

Il avait beau faire « l'effort » de faire de vrai phrase je savais pertinemment qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. J'ai lâché un soupir et désormais je fuyais son regard déjà gêné de mon futur discourt. Il me fixait, attendant une réponse ce qui ne fit que me faire rougir.

Moi : Eh bien… c'est un peu compliquer et vous aller surement me prendre pour une folle mais…

J'ai jeté un regard vers mon interlocuteur mais rien ne vint ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

Moi : A vrai dire, il y a peu de temps j'ai fait un cauchemar. Enfin…il était très réel mais… il y avait cet homme. Il était dans ma chambre et j'ai cru qu'il voulait me dévorer et ces yeux étaient très bleus. J'ai cru que c'était vous mais quand je me suis approché j'ai vu que je m'étais trompé. Mais…mais il vous ressemblez beaucoup…alors j'ai pensé à un frère ou quelque chose.

J'ai de nouveaux levé les yeux vers lui. Sa mâchoire était crispée mais il daigna tout de même me répondre.

Derek : Continuez.

J'ai penché la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation avant de poursuivre.

Moi : C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé, il n'y rien de plus après

Il poussa de nouveaux un soupir, à croire que c'était la principale fonction de ses poumons.

Derek : L'autre question, pourquoi ?

A ses mots je repris quelque peu contenance.

Moi : Il est hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait un pas vers vous donc à vous de faire de même.

Il fronça les sourcils, les bras toujours croisé avant d'émettre un grognement presque animal. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le silence c'était installé.

Derek : Un oncle.

J'ai haussé un sourcil avant de comprendre et de sentir mon cœur faire un saut dans ma poitrine.

Moi : Eh…il habite Beacon Hills ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Suite à cette réponse mon cœur ce mit à battre à 100 à l'heure. J'étais pétrifié car au fond de moi je ne croyais pas à un simple cauchemar. Je fus sorti de ma torpeur par une main sur mon épaule.

Derek : Je vais lui parler.

Moi : A-Alors c'est bien lui ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le point de ma chute avec un regard noir. Après quelques instants il tourna de nouveaux vers moi.

Derek : Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Sa voix était aimable…oui aimable mais ne laissé place à aucune contestation. Je l'ai donc laissé m'entrainer jusqu'à l'avant de ma voiture après avoir fermé le coffre. Avant de m'installer derrière mon volant je lui fis volteface en prenant sa main entre les mienne pour retenir son attention.

Moi : Faite très attention à vous, vous êtes tous observé par quelqu'un.

Suite à mes mots je suis monté dans le véhicule. Je lui ai jeté un dernier regard avant de partir pour constater qu'il avait disparu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

J'ai poursuivi ma route mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer en sachant que je n'y serais pas seul. J'ai donc décidé de faire un détour par le supermarché. J'avais déjà garé ma voiture et était maintenant en train de flâné dans les rayons. A force de rêvasser je fini par être bousculé et après avoir perdu l'équilibre à m'affaler sur le sol.

Moi : Excusez-moi, je ne regarder pas devant moi.

L'homme me tendit une main secourable et me releva.

Homme : Ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver. Dite-moi, comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai jamais vu avant ?  
Moi : C'est normal, je suis arrivé il y a peu et quand je ne suis pas chez moi je passe mon temps à rénover une vieille maison

Enfin plutôt un manoir-ajoutait-je mentalement. Une lueur d'intrigue traversa le regard bleu de l'homme mais alors qu'il allait me poser une nouvelle question il fut interrompue par une jeune fille aux cheveux brun qui lui tombait harmonieusement sur les épaules.

Jeune fille : Papa est-ce que…oh pardon. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais avec quelqu'un.  
Homme : Je vous présente ma fille Allison et moi c'est Chris…Argent.

Il avait comme hésité à dire son nom mais je n'y fis pas plus attention.

Moi : Je m'appelle Nora, Nora Miller.

J'ai jeté un œil à la jeune Allison qui paressait tendu, son père suivi mon regard.

Chris : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
Allison : Eh bien…Scott voulais savoir si je pouvais venir avec lui chez Lydia ce soir. Elle organise une sorte de petite réunion entre nous pour qu'on puisse s'amusé.

J'écouté d'une oreille distraite pour ne pas m'immiscer dans cette discussion père-fille jusqu'à ce que le prénom « Stiles » parvienne à mes oreilles. Aussitôt je tournais la tête vers la jeune fille d'un geste rapide. Le père me jeta un regard intrigué avant de reprendre sa conversation, visiblement il n'avait pas remarqué mon tic-pensais-je.

Chris : C'est d'accord mais fait attention à toi.  
Allison : Promis et merci.

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue avant de partir en courant à travers les rayons. Chris lâcha ensuite un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Moi : Tout va bien ?

Il releva rapidement vers moi comme si je venais de le réveiller.

Chris : Oui mais quelque chose m'intrigue. Comment connaissez-vous le nom de Stiles Stilinski vu que vous n'êtes pas ici depuis longtemps ?

En fait si, il avait bien remarqué mon geste-pensai-je. J'ai passé ma main sur ma nuque pour essayer d'évacuer mon stress. L'atmosphère avait brutalement changé en passant d'une atmosphère détendue à une autre beaucoup plus pesante.

Moi : C'est compliqué à expliquer et je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'en parler.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et pris un air profondément autoritaire et suspicieux.

Moi : Je ne peux rien dire, c'est une histoire entre lui, le shérif et moi.

A ces mots il prit une mine étonné avant de poursuivre.

Chris : Le shérif est au courant ?  
Moi : Bien sûr c'est lui qui est venu le chercher. Attendez, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne parle pas du tout de la même chose.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais son sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres.

Chris : Ce n'est rien, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.  
Moi : Euh…Très bien.  
Chris : Je vais vous laissez finir vos course j'ai une affaire à réglé, au revoir.  
Moi : Euh… oui, au revoir.

Je n'avais pas tout compris de cette entrevue mais le bon côté était que j'avais pu faire connaissance avec de nouvelle personnes dans un cadre normal.  
Après quelques instant je me remis à flâné mettant de temps en temps un paquet de céréale, des conserves et autre produit alimentaire dans un sac. Je finis par prendre un paquet de croquette avant d'aller en caisse pour payer puis de me rendre à ma voiture pour ranger le tout dans le coffre. Alors que je sortais du parking je vis ce que j'avais pris pour un simple 4x4 la veille.  
C'était en vérité une vielle Jeep bleu. La voiture avait l'air d'être en marche mais n'avait aucun conducteur. J'ai donc décidé d'ignorer ce fait pour partir du parking et cette fois ci prendre la route de chez moi. Sur la route j'avais presque eu l'impression de devenir folle car je voyais de temps en temps la Jeep dans mon rétro mais quand j'y jetais de nouveaux un œil, elle avait disparu.  
Je finis par arriver chez moi, non sans détours dans l'espoir de revoir la carcasse bleue mais rien. Etrangement la voiture du shérif n'était plus là, il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus aucune voiture devant chez elle. Une fois devant la porte, mes courses dans les bras je pus remarquer qu'il faisait très sombre dans la maison. Une pression sur la poigner me permit d'ouvrir la porte avant de faire quelque pas dans l'entré. Il n'y avait aucun son dans l'habitation.  
Je me retins de crier un « Hé oh ! » ou encore un « Y'a quelqu'un ? » en repensant à tous les films que j'avais vu où ces réplique étaient suivi de gros problème pour le personnage. Car c'était bien connu, les personnages regrettaient très vite ces phrases en voyant un monstre apparaitre devant eux. Le seul son qui me parvenais été les battements de mon cœur.  
Je pris soin de déposé mes sacs dans le couloir. Cet obscurité ne pouvait pas être naturel-pensai-je. Tous les volets étaient ouvert mais c'était comme si la lumière était repoussé à l'extérieur.  
Je m'avançais à pas de loup dans le couloir quand un bruit me parvint de la cuisine. Mon cœur sauta un battement avant que je ne reprenne ma marche vers la pièce.  
Je me tenais désormais sur le battant de porte. J'étais en train de chercher l'interrupteur à tâtons sur le mur quand une ombre plus prononcé se détacha du décor.  
C'était une personne de taille adulte surement un homme et il se dirigeait vers moi.  
J'eus un frisson en découvrant ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu de givre et leurs lumières contrastés parfaitement avec l'obscurité environnante. Il approchait doucement vers moi et je pouvais facilement deviner son immense sourire. Il était encore derrière le comptoir lorsque je réussi enfin à allumer. La lumière fut éblouissante mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre l'homme devant moi.  
C'était lui qui était dans ma chambre, surement lui aussi à qui je devais ma chute et encore lui qui se trouvait sur la photo à côté de Derek. Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin qu'il avait sauté sur le comptoir.  
J'eus à peine le temps de faire barrière de mes bras qu'il était déjà sur moi après avoir bondit du meuble. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge alors que mon corps basculait en arrière sous la force du choc. Il était maintenant à cheval sur moi et me tenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête avec ses mains. Il approcha doucement son visage du mien.  
Mon cœur piqua un sprint dans ma cage thoracique en sentant son souffle contre la peau de mon cou. Une sueur froide parcouru mon dos quand un petit rire sortie de sa gorge. J'ai fermé les yeux de toutes mes forces alors qu'il amorçait de nouveaux une approche.  
Il me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se redresser et de partir par la porte de derrière. J'ai ramené mes bras sur ma poitrine, mon corps refusa de faire un geste de plus. J'étais tétanisée sur le sol. Ses mots résonnait comme un écho sinistre dans ma tête « Tu finiras comme cette maison si tu t'approches encore des Hale ». Sa voix était imprégnée d'une cruauté sadique facilement décelable malgré son chuchotement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila le chapitre 10 avec du retard et j'en suis désolé. Je voulais savoir si vous préfériez que je continue la fic avec cette mise en forme du texte ou si vous préfériez, quitte à toute réécrire, que je passe sur une présentations plus romancière et moins théatrale?**

**Laissé moi vos avis sur la question en commentaire svp**

**Bonne lecture et bien sûre la plupart des personnages ne m'appartienne pas **

* * *

Chapitre 10

J'étais dans une bulle de silence comme si j'étais enroulé dans une épaisse couche de coton quand je vis une lumière puis entendis quelques crie à peine audibles à mes oreille. Quelqu'un était penché sur moi et poussait des exclamations qui s'évanouissaient en échos. Je fus ramené à la réalité lorsqu'une main fraîche se déposa sur ma joue. Ma vue devint moins floue et je pus reconnaître Samuel.

Samuel : Nora ! Reviens vers moi s'il te plait. Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas.

Il continua à murmurer des paroles rassurantes en me caressant les cheveux. Je finis par papillonner des paupières en prenant conscience de ce qui m'entourait. L'obscurité avait laissé place à une lumière intense. Voyant que je revenais à moi, Samuel me redressa en position assise, sa frottant mon dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Samuel : Je suis désolé, ton chien était parti à la poursuite de la voiture du shérif donc j'ai essayé de le rattraper et en partant j'ai oublié de fermer mais je ne suis parti que cinq minute, normalement tu devais rentrer plus tard et…

Il avait tout dit sans jamais reprendre sa respiration et à un débit élevé. C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'était interrompu, à bout de souffle. J'ai déposé ma main sur son épaule en chuchotant un « merci » avant de me relever. Il suivit mon mouvement, alerte, comme si je risqué de me briser à chaque mouvement. Je détestai que l'on me surprotège, je ne suis pas en sucre. Et je détestai encore plus paraître faible et fragile. Son attention était louable mais faisait naître une certaine colère en moi.

Samuel : Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment précis mon instinct me dicta de lui mentir, ce que je fis.

Moi : C'est rien, je suis tombé et je me suis cogné la tête. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Visiblement il ne releva pas le mensonge et me suiva jusqu'au salon sans un mot. Il fit de même quand je me mis à ranger mes courses, à préparer mes seringues jusqu'à que je retourne au salon mon ordi sur les genoux. Je faisais quelques recherches quand une idée ou plutôt une information me frappa, les yeux de cet homme étaient brillants et bien qu'ils soient bleus cet fois, j'avais déjà lus quelque chose de semblable. En un sursaut je voulu me lever pour aller chercher le journal mais je fus forcé de me rendre compte que Samuel me fixai avec attention. Si je me levais maintenant il allait surement finir par me poser des questions. J'ai donc remis mon projet à plus tard pour me reporter sur cette merveilleuse invention qu'est internet. Après environ une demi-heure à chercher avec comme mot clef « yeux lumineux » ou « regard brillant », je ne sais quel pulsion me poussa à taper sur le moteur de recherche « créature surnaturel au regard lumineux ». Et alors que depuis le début je n'avais rien trouvé de concluant, je me retrouvai désormais avec…684 résultats. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Au fil du temps j'avais réussi à affiner mes recherches à « métamorphe à rétine flamboyante ». Je n'avais pas quitté l'écran des yeux depuis tout ce temps et mes yeux me piquaient. C'est aussi ce qui justifia le fait que je n'avais pas remarqué la présence du shérif plus tôt. Ce n'est qu'après m'être frotté les yeux que je remarquais l'agitation dans la maison. Le shérif avait l'air de se disputer avec Samuel dans le couloir avec un autre qui avait l'air de servir d'arbitre. Ce dernier capta mon regard et traversa la pièce pour venir à ma rencontre.

Adjoint : Bonjour mademoiselle, je dois vous avouez que vous nous posé quelques problèmes.  
Moi : Oh, euh…Bonjour et désolé.

Il balaya mon excuse de la main pour m'indiquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire avant de reprendre.

Adjoint : Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger dans vos…qu'est-ce que vous faites d'ailleurs ?  
Moi : De recherches sur…sur l'architecture.

Il se pencha légèrement, surement pour voir l'écran mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps en fermant précipitamment mon PC. Je lui ai adressé un sourire, qui se voulait innocent, avant de poser l'ordinateur sur le canapé. Mon attitude devait paraitre plus que suspecte mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps en me levant.

Moi : Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

Son visage transparaissait la surprise mais il ne se laissa pas aller bien longtemps.

Adjoint : Oui, c'est à propos de votre maison et aussi de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée.  
Moi : Ma maison ?  
Adjoint : Malgré que vous ayez un bon avocat vous allez devoir quitter votre maison pour quelques jours.

Il avait illustré sa parole en désignant Samuel. Devant mon air paniqué il s'empressa d'ajouter.

Adjoint : Ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne serez pas à la rue, vous avez jusque vendredi matin pour essayer de trouver par vous-même un endroit où dormir sinon vous serez à la charge d'un adjoint du poste. Vous pourrez surement revenir dès dimanche si tout se passe bien.  
Moi : Autrement dit, si vous ne découvrez pas d'autre pièce secrète avec un cadavre.

L'homme eu un soupir avant de sortir un papier de sa poche et me le tendre.

Adjoint : Je m'appelle Jordan Parish, je suis l'adjoint du shérif. Sur cette carte vous avez le numéro de la ligne direct à nos bureaux.

Il me regarda en m'encourageant à prendre le petit papier, ce que je fis.

Moi : Donc je tomberai directement sur vous ?  
Parish : Sur moi ou un autre de mes collègues disponible.

J'ai laissé échapper un soupir avant de poursuivre.

Moi : Vous avez parlé de plusieurs problèmes, y a quoi d'autre ?

Il me fit signe de le suivre et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le couloir où le shérif et Samuel se disputaient toujours. Un silence lourd se fit à notre arrivés.

Parish : Le problème est que la procédure est que la procédure aurait voulu que l'agent Travis vous conduise à l'hôpital après vous avoir trouvé. Hors il ne l'a pas fait, nous essayons donc de remettre en place tous les éléments en place pour connaitre la vérité sur le déroulement de scène.

Shérif : Elle ne dira jamais la vérité, elle n'est pas objective vu qu'ils se connaissent.  
Parish : Ce n'est pas le problème, elle va juste nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Moi : Il n'y a rien de spécial à savoir. Je suis tombée et je me suis cogné la tête mais tout va bien maintenant.  
Shérif : Si vous vous êtes cogné la tête il aurait dû vous emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite.  
Moi : J'aurais refusé.  
Shérif : Et pourquoi ça ?  
Moi : Parce que… je n'aime pas y aller.

Voyant que son chef allait poursuivre le jeune Parish prit la parole.

Parish : Très bien, donc quelqu'un va vous emmener vérifier votre état à l'hôpital et l'histoire sera close.  
Moi : Mais…je ne plaisantais pas. Je ne veux vraiment pas aller à l'hôpital.

J'étais en train de me remémorer l'accord que j'avais passé pour ma liberté, au premier problème de santé j'y retournai. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que j'étais ici et je comptais bien y rester encore un moment. Le jeune adjoint me jeta un regard de reproche mais je refusai de voir un médecin car sinon je pouvais être sûre qu' « _ils » _seraient prévenu dans l'heure.

Moi : Je refuse de voir un quelconque médecin.  
Parish : Personne ne vous oblige à avoir une consultation avec un médecin, une infirmière devrait suffire... S'il-vous plait.

Il avait insisté sur ses derniers mots. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation je jetais un regard à Samuel. Il était figé dans l'attente et c'est seulement à cet instant que je me rendis compte que c'était lui qui était le principale concerné, lui qui avait dû se rappeler de mon passé pour décider de m'épargné une visite aux urgences. Je finis par capituler après avoir lâché un long soupir.

Moi : Bon très bien, je vais y aller.

J'ai sorti mes clefs de ma poche mais mon geste fut arrêté par une main de l'adjoint.

Parish : On va vous emmener.

Samuel s'apprêtait à se porter volontaire mais un regard du shérif l'en dissuada. Je pris une mine légèrement outré avant de répondre.

Moi : Mais j'ai mon permis et je sais conduire.  
Parish : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Shérif : C'est pour être sûre que vous vous y rendrez.

Son ton était plus que froid et n'autorisé aucune opposition. Sentant l'atmosphère se tendre encore un peu plus, l'adjoint fini par faire un signe de tête à son supérieur avant de s'éloigner m'entraînant à sa suite. Une fois dehors, il m'invitât à monter dans sa voiture de fonction avant de partir en direction de l'hôpital. Aucun de nous n'avait dit quoi que ce soit depuis le départ puis après un souffle il se lança.

Parish : Sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi ne pas vouloir vous rendre à l'hôpital ?  
Moi : Désolé mais c'est indiscret.  
Parish : Ah…

Je pouvais me féliciter pour avoir engendré, avec cette phrase pleine de tact, un silence gêné. Le trajet risquait d'être long…

* * *

**Merci de bien vouloir répondre à ma question plus haut en commentaire et n'hésité pas à me laisser vos avis.  
****J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et as bientôt.**

**Je reste dispo pour discuté à part. Bye 3**


End file.
